how one woman saved the world
by beccaxbx1993
Summary: TIME TRAVEL I know it's been done millions of times but oh well. This is the story of how Hermione Granger saved the world with every ones favourite thing LOVE. R


Really Hermione Granger had no idea what to say about the letter in her hand.

She stared at it wide eyed. 1) She was pureblooded 2) apparently she was a direct descendent of Queen Nefertari the Egyptian Queen. 3) she had no fucking clue as to what to do about the whole fucking thing.

She sighed and sat down on her bed thankful that she had her own room in the tower a new addidtion.

She wondered if she should inform anyone but ultimately she decided against it she had research to do she mused and stood up letting the letter drop to the floor as she rushed out a goal in mind.

She walked into the library thankful she had unrestricted access to the restricted section.

She walked around until she found an old dusty book that looked like it hadn't been opened in decades.

_Genealogy: Bloodlines. _

She walked to her usual alcove one in the back of the library that wasn't seen unless you were at the end of that aisle of books and no one dared walk down there since it was mostly divination.

She sat down and opened the book. She frowned at the name staring out at her from the check out page.

Tom Marvelo Riddle. He must have checked this book out when he discovered his lineage she muttered in awe.

She bypassed the founders line for the minute and looked for the Egyptian Queens.

She found it in the back and began to read her fingers tracing the names of Nefertari and her daughters all the way to her great grandmothers.

She frowned and wondered what she should do now after all if she was a descendent that would make her as pureblooded as they came. She went back to the founders bloodline and began to read.

She smirked as she read that Harry was a descendent of Gryffindor. She nearly doubled over with laughter when she read that Malfoy was a Hufflepuff oh she could not wait to tease him about this she snickered.

She turned to the Ravenclaw Line and frowned her father was the last in the line.

As far as she new neither of her parents were magical they had to be squibs she muttered and closed the book to read later as she stuffed it in her bag and left silently she had a lot to think about. She walked silently back to the common room hoping Draco and Ginny weren't at it she was happy for them really she was but she doubted her eyes could take anymore.

She sighed in relief to find just him doing home work. Hey he smiled up at her. Hi she sighed and walked up to her Room. You ok he asked following her up the stairs. Yeah fine just tired she answered. Ok i will cover your patrol tonight he promised and kissed her head. Thanks she muttered. Draco was like an annoying brother and he would never fill the gap that had been left when Ron had been killed by Bellatrix but having him there helped she supposed. She frowned as she began to look for the letter. She got on her knees only to find a key. She scowled and picked it up. It was a Gringrots key. She frowned and debated on asking Draco if he had dropped it but she had seen his key and this wasn't it and no one else could get into her room.

She sighed she had a few free periods tomorrow afternoon she could in theory get back to school before dinner.

She sighed and curled up on her bed. She hadn't realised how tired she had been until her head had hit her pillow.

She woke up to Draco banging on her door. Granger get up your going to be late he bellowed before banging again and walking down the stairs. She groaned and buried her head into her pillows more.

She fell back asleep she could miss a few classes Draco or Harry would get her work for her. She woke up at the lunch time bell and got up grudgingly she walked into the shared bathroom and gasped at her appearance. Her normal busy dull brown hair was now a rich chocolate that fell in loose ringlets.

Her eyes were the same chocolate brown as usual and she had a tan she looked exactly like an Egyptian Goddess she shook her head and stepped in to the shower and began to get ready for the day.

She winced as the hot water hit her wrist. She brought it up to her arm up to scrutinize it and gasped at the Nefertari family crest that had been branded into her skin. She just stared at it in shock as she let her fingers trace it.

What the hell is going on she muttered noticing the other brand on her other wrist the Ravenclaw Crest. She had to tell Dumbledore he would explain what was going on.

She climbed out of the shower and began her usual routine getting dressed and putting some make up on.

She eyed the key and picked it up before slipping on some gold sandals not really caring what she was wearing before leaving the common room.

She walked towards the headmasters office and began to shout random sweets until she nearly smacked her head and lifted the arm with the Ravenclaw crest and she was allowed entrance immediately. She rolled her eyes that could be helpful she muttered and began to climb the spiral stair case.

She knocked on the door. Enter Dumbledore called. She sighed and pushed open the door.

Sir she asked walking in ignoring the rest of the order. The room just stared at her. Yes Miss Granger he asked amused.

Hermione are you ok you weren't in Class Harry asked slowly. Never mind that Potter Draco smirked. You look good Draco smirked eyeing her. Shut it Hufflepuff she muttered. Draco winced. She smirked and sat down.

Hufflepuff Ginny frowned up at him. Draco sighed the Malfoy's are descendents of Hufflepuff he muttered darkly.

But you ok right harry demanded her. Yeah guys im fine she sighed. Dumbledore eyed her his eyes twinkling more so than normal.

And i believe that concludes our business today he began. The order nodded and floo'd home or to work or left for lunch. Hermione stayed where she was as her friends left.

Miss Granger how may i help you he asked lightly. She held out her wrists in reply.

He just stared at them in shock. Sir she began drawing her ams back to her lap. Impossible he muttered in awe. Sir she frowned. He stood up and began to pace before stopping at a book shelf that held all the yearbook's before picking up the 1945 one and walking back to his desk.

I had a student in my transfiguration class my first year she transferred from the Egyptian School of Goddess's in her last year he answered softly as he opened the book.

She was as Slytherin as they come very smart even spoke Parseltongue he muttered shaking his head as he flicked threw the book.

She became head girl and shared the title with Tom Riddle from what i could tell they ignored each other except when they were battling for the top spot of the year he answered holding the dusty book out to her. She took it and gasped there she was staring back at herself.

How she whispered. That i do not know tell me how you came to be with these marks he asked slightly.

Yesterday i opened a letter left over from my birthday. And it told me i was a descendent of Nefertari she answered.

And the Ravenclaw he asked slowly. I found a book in the library on genealogy and i found the two lines. My father was the last Ravenclaw she answered.

He nodded did the letter tell you anything else he asked slowly. She shook her head no it was gone when i got back it was gone and in its place was this she answered placing the key on the desk.

He nodded i suggest you go see what is in your knew vault Miss Nefertari he replied. She frowned up at him.

If i am correct in thinking what your thinking you will find away to the past and hopefully put a stop to this madness he replied. She nodded of course sir she answered.

He nodded feel free to use my fireplace he smiled. Thanks sir she answered and walked over shouting Diagon Ally before stepping into the flames.

She eyed everything going on around her before stepping into the bank. She stepped up to the first goblin she saw free and handed her key over.

He eyed it and her before nodded like he was watching her aura before motioning for a goblin to come forward. Please take Lady Nefertari to her vaults please Griphook the goblin asked. She took her key back and left following after the goblin who had helped helped them in Malfoy Manor.

She sat in the little cart as it began its decent. This is the first vault ever to built here Griphook answered her unspoken question about how far she was going down.

She nodded and finally the cart stopped at the very bottom. She frowned it looked more like a tomb than anything else. She watched as he opened it before she stepped inside and gasped.

It was like an Egyptian Tomb there was even a sarcophagus in the middle of the room. She walked around marvelling at the piles of gold and jewels an eye of Ra caught her eye and she walked over to it.

Griphook what is this she asked slowly. That is the eye of Ra it was said to be a gift from the god himself to Queen Nefertari it was said to grant her unlimited power and protection.

The legends say that it even has the power to deflect the killing curse a soft voice answered. She turned to look at the ghost.

Hermione blushed. My dear child do not fear you are the last in my line everything in the vault is yours for do as you wish the woman smiled.

Hermione just gapped your Queen Nefertari she muttered in awe. Yes i am the ghost smiled softly.

I Hermione answered in shock. The woman chuckled softly. The books will help you in your mission child but be warned this is ancient magick that has not been seen since my time on the throne. Do be carefull she asked. Hermione nodded already walking over to the books. Child i fear my time is coming to an end i will leave you with some last words of advice she asked. Hermione turned and nodded.

Not all battles must be fought on the battlefield some can be resolved in your bedchambers the ghost winked before vanishing in a flood of light.

What the hell is that supposed to mean Hermione muttered and went back to the books. She picked up a few before going back to the eye of Ra she felt drawn to it as she picked it up and felt the power in her hands.

Nefertari wasn't lying this was amazing she slipped it around her neck and grabbed enough gold that would accommodate Malfoy for several years before leaving.

Do you wish to visit the Ravenclaw vault Griphook asked. She just nodded. As they were taken up to the next level.

I can see to it that this vault is placed within your your own lady Nefertari he asked slowly. Please do Griphook she sighed as she walked into the founders vault.

She eyed the room and noticed a pile of papers she grabbed them before leaving.

Griphook how much gold is in both vaults she asked slowly.

Twenty billion galleons it is the largest fortune in the wizarding world he answered promptly.

Thank you she answered and stepped off the cart and into the marble entrance.

She walked back to the leaky cauldron and stepped into the fireplace before she stepped back out in Dumbledore's office.

Impossible Minerva McGonagall spluttered at the sight of her. Professor she smiled and placed everything on Dumbledore's desk.

How you still look exactly the same she muttered in awe. Long story apparently im a time traveler or something Hermione sighed.

You are excused from class i believe that you have some other work to finish Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling. Of course sir she smirked. If you stop by before you leave i will have a file for you to read once you have read it you have to burn it he warned.

Of course sir she smiled and picked up her things before leaving once again.

Albus she is only a Fifth year McGonagall muttered. She can do it Mini i have faith you should have to he replied. McGonagall just sighed and nodded hopping that her best friend would survive his wrath when he found out.

When she walked into her common room she met the stares of her friends. Mione you ok harry asked once again. Harry i am fine just confused but fine she sighed and sat down.

How Neville asked slowly. Well let me see yesterday i opened a letter left over from my birthday and it informed me that i am the direct descendent of queen Nefertari and when i went looking to confirm it i did by the way i discovered my father is or was the last Ravenclaw heir and not to mention i now have twenty billion galleons and i travel back in time to 1943 where i go to school with the dark lord she muttered.

They just stared at her. Yep she answered. Cant call you a mudblood anymore why do you have to ruin my fun Draco asked annoyed.

Because you love me she answered sticking her tongue out.

Mione this is dangerous you don't have to do this harry answered. I know but i want to just think about everything i could learn not just about that time but Voldemort why he is like the way he is what made him that way she shrugged.

And people call me loony Luna muttered. Yeah granger this is a bad idea Pansy answered from under Harry's arm.

Look guys i love you i really do but i have seen the proof i do go back i just need to find the way to do it.

Your coming back right Blaise spluttered. Even if i did i might not even be friends with you guys anymore you wouldn't remember any of this she shrugged. They nodded we love you too Draco answered pulling her in to a hug. I know she whispered into his chest.

Hey we have three heirs in this room well four if you count harry twice she snickered pulling back.

Huh harry frowned. Hufflepuff over there Ravenclaw and harry your Gryffindor and Voldemort is Slytherin she snickered.

Wow Blaise muttered so what is with all the books and paper Pansy frowned. I don't know i brought them back from the vaults she shrugged.

Ginny smiled lets help ok she asked lightly. Hermione nodded and the group sat down. Hermione looked threw the paper work that turned out to mostly be deeds for the school and a few other property's.

She sighed and looked up at the other. Mione this stuff its ancient its illegal to even own these books never mind use anything in them Draco tutted. Yeah Mione breaking the rules there pansy snickered. Shut up she laughed throwing a pillow at them.

Hey this might work seems alright harry offered holding his book out. She took in and sneezed as a cloud of dust assulted her.

Hmm she answered and read. This might actually work she muttered in awe.

Yeah yeah well im going back to my common room why is everything so bloody red Blaise scowled. Luna smiled and shrugged. Lovegood allow me to walk you to your tower he asked. Sure she beamed and gathered up her stuff Mione we will miss you but you can do it Luna smiled and hugged him.

That's better advice than what Nefertari gave me she muttered.

Huh Neville frowned looking lost. She was in the vault well her ghost was we talked anyway she said that not all battles are fought on the battle field some are fought in bedchambers she sighed. Draco snickered granger if you become my grandmother or some shit i will be mad he warned. Yeah that's just gross she muttered.

Why Ginny frowned. We dated for a bit in third year after i punched him Hermione shrugged. Pansy just stared at them that's where you kept disappearing off to she snickered.

Shut up they both muttered. Ginny shook her head wow she muttered. The group all left after they hugged her and wished her good luck.

So this is it huh Draco asked softly. Yeah it is she answered. Look i know im with gin now but i will always love you you know that right. I know we just didn't work out but im glad of what we have now she sighed softly.

Hey your you don't let anyone change you ok he asked softly. I wont she answered and kissed his cheek before picking up her books and papers before leaving for her room.

The next morning Hermione Granger Ravenclaw Nefertari's Body was discovered. The group of seven from the night before didn't cry they just stayed silent on the matter of there best friends death.

The rest of the school was in shock knowing it was dark magic that had killed her.

She was buried on the grounds under her favourite spot by the lake under the yew tree.

Dumbledore presided over the ceremony saying it was a great loss to both the school her family and the wizarding world.

And yet none of her friends seemed to be out for vengeance like they knew exactly what had happened.

The seven stayed behind after the school had left. Think she can do it Ginny whispered softly. Yeah she is strong Harry answered.

They stared at the head stone that read simply. Hermione Granger Ravenclaw Nefertari the light in the darkness always and forever.

They slowly made there way back up to the castle where they were having a wake just a few of there friends who loved Mione for her.

Hermione however was sitting on the outskirts of the forbidden forest reading the file Dumbledore had given her. It contained a full history of Tom Riddles life his friends his deatheaters that were known at the time and of course her transcripts. She sighed and burned the file on Tom Riddle before making her way up to the school.

She walked into the school and headed for the headmasters office only to be stopped by a younger Albus Dumbledore. Miss he asked. Ravenclaw Nefertari she answered happily. That is a mouthful he chuckled. She smiled actually sir can you point me in the direction of the headmaster I'm new and i have my transcripts she answered slowly.

Ah i was just on my way there he chuckled cheerfully and began to walk towards the headmasters office. She smiled in thanks and she jogged to catch up.

Before Dumbledore even opened his mouth she raised her wrist and the raven opened for them.

Impressive he commented. Its a heir thing she shrugged and walked up the stairs before knocking on the door. Enter Dippet snapped. She pushed the door open and sent her name to be added to the next years roster.

Sir i am due to start my education here in september i have brought my transcripts she smiled and handed them over. He eyed her as he took them before checking her name against the new admissions.

Ravenclaw not a relation to Rowena he asked lightly. Yes my fathers side she replied. And your mothers he frowned. Nefertari she drawled. He nodded. You have an excellent record he answered as he red threw the transcripts. Thank you sir she blushed. He nodded you will be sorted at the feast term starts on the thirtieth of september miss Nefertari he answered. She nodded thank you sir she smiled and left the office. She sighed as she walked threw the castle.

She decided she should probably go see her property's and picking one to live in for the foreseeable future. She pulled out the papers she had taken from the vault and noticed that there was a castle in the highlands. She smiled happily and made a portkey before vanishing.

The portkey took her to a beach on the side of a lake. She smiled as she looked up at the looking castle above her. She walked up to it.

She creaked the door opened and sneezed at the amount of dust the place had gathered. She walked in and concentrated on her magic to open the heavy curtains and banish the dust.

Mistress Kippy and Lippy are here to serve two house elf's bowed in front of her.

Thank you she smiled gently and began to walk around the castle. Kippy she called softly. Yes Mistress he asked happily. Can you reinforce the wards for me only allowing me access she asked slowly. Of course mistress would mistress like anything else Kippy asked. No if i need anything i will call she dismissed.

She began to make a mental list of everything she would need.

The place needed a total refurbishment she mused thoughtfully.

Lippy she called. Yes mistress the tiny elf squeaked up at her. This place needs a full refurbishment she began. Lippy can help with that mistress lippy beamed.

Hermione nodded i want marble floors light colours with an Egyptian theme and the furniture has to be the best comfy but stylish she answered.

In every room mistress lippy asked. Yes Hermione sighed. Lippy will get straight to work lippy bowed before popping out of existence.

Hermione sighed and continued her tour of the castle she opened the door to what looked like the prefects bathroom.

She sighed and shook her head before continuing she found the master suite as well as several bedrooms an office with the Hogwarts coat of arms behind the desk.

She sighed and went back to the master bedroom before climbing under the heavy covers and falling asleep she needed it even if she did have unlimited power she still needed sleep her body couldn't keep up.

When she woke up the next morning Lippy had done her job her bedroom was now cream walls with Hieroglyphics running down the main wall behind her bed. Her sheets were ice blue and the finest silk. Her carpet was white and fluffy that she sunk her toes into it was almost like sheep skin she sighed blissfully.

Wonder if Malfoy wakes up like this every morning she mused.

She walked down the stairs marvelling at the sight of her castle it was beautiful All brass and Blue with cream walls and Hieroglyphics running in a border around the hall.

She sat down in her living room smiling at the green and silver scheme. She ate her breakfast and decided to do some more searching.

By lunch time she had found the library. Kippy she asked. Yes mistress the elf bowed. Who was the last person to take residence here she asked. Lady Rowena herself Kippy answered promptly. She gasped and nodded thank you Kippy she smiled. And the elf disappeared. Lippy she called. Yes mistress the tiny elf beamed.

Thank you for redoing the house it is beautiful she beamed. Your welcome mistress the elf bowed. You may go lippy she smiled and watched the elf pop out of existence. She sighed and settled into to read her vast library.

She had to talk to the grey lady about the diadem and find out about the locket as well as Helga's cup. The diary she would have to deal with that soon she mused.

By the time September the thirtieth came around she was itching to get back to school.

She climbed onto the train and began searching for a compartment. Can i sit in here she asked awkwardly. The boy looked up sure he answered shrugging. She smiled in thanks and sat down wondering how she was going to survive being in a compartment with Tom Riddle.

I'm Hermione by the way in new you probably guessed that i just transferred from the Egyptian School of Goddess's she smiled.

Tom Riddle he answered. She nodded and opened her book before curling up into her seat.

Shouldn't you be wearing more clothes than that he asked lightly eyeing her bare legs.

Why she snorted. The school has a strict policy he answered. She snorted I'm a heir what do i care she scoffed eyeing him for his reaction.

Your a heir he asked wide eyed. So he hasn't discovered his own lineage yet interesting she mused. Yep Ravenclaw on my dads side Nefertari on my mums she smiled happily. He chocked in shock.

What she frowned. Your royalty he squeaked. She frowned not really i mean she frowned.

Nefertari was the queen of Egypt he protested. I know but that was forever ago she shrugged.

I thought her line died out he scowled. Not really my moms a squib actually my whole family are except my grandmother but her magic levels were that poor that she was basically a squib she muttered.

He just eyes her. And yet your powerful he mused. She nodded yeah probably has something to do with the Ravenclaw line i mean two much inbreeding isn't good she confided. He nodded in reply.

She smirked and went back to the book she had brought with her. What houses are there other than Ravenclaw she asked. Slytherin I'm in there Gryffindor full of idiots he answered the disdain clear in his voice. And Hufflepuff's there all fee loving fools he muttered. Well at least if im in Slytherin i have a friend she smiled happily. Wondering what the hell she was doing.

He eyed her i don't have friends he answered slowly. Well now you do deal she scoffed. Yep she has lost her mind.

By the time they had pulled into hogsmead they hadn't said more than two words to each other after there first conversation.

She began to pick faces out of the crowd Hagrid was still a student that was good must be this year she mused as her eyes began to scan for any other faces. McGonagall looked about the same age as her.

Yep she was screwed royally she mused and followed Tom to the carriages. What are those horse things she asked slowly. What horse things Abrahax Malfoy asked annoyed.

The horses pulling the carriages she snapped. Nothing pulls them Orion Black answered. There called Threstals Hermione Tom sighed. You see them to Black asked. Wait you can only see them if you have seen death right she frowned.

Great Riddle another you Lestrange muttered darkly. I would Crucio you if i could she muttered. Tom's eyed went wide as he stared at her. What she asked. You would use an unforgivable Malfoy squeaked. Not unforgivable where im from she sighed.

Who exactly are you Black demanded. Hermione Ravenclaw Nefertari she drawled.

She smirked as there eyes went side in shock. Finally they pulled up to the school.

And Malfoy shouldn't you be more suited to Hufflepuff she called over her shoulder as she stepped off the carriage. Malfoy just spluttered in shock.

What was that about Black demanded. Impossible know one knows he muttered in a daze. What ever just get you ass out come on im hungry Lestrange muttered and stepped out to find the witch had disappeared.

Hermione was sat in front of the whole school as the hat took for ever.

_Ah a time traveler with unlimited power. You would do well in Hufflepuff. __**No she growled in her head**__._

_Ravenclaw the house of your ancestors you would be well suited to there he mused. __**No goddamn it**__ she muttered._

_Very well so be it the house of snakes where your heart truly lies you will do well there so many secrets to unfold he answered. _

**Slytherin **the hat shouted out. She smirked and took the hat off before handing it to Dumbledore and walking down to her new house. Hmm odd he didn't mention Gryffindor she might have to have a conversation about that later she decided.

She sat down beside Tom and smiled at him happily. A Ravenclaw in my house how interesting Salazar Slytherin commented as he floated into the hall causing to room to go silent no one had seen the Ghost since he had died.

Salazar its nice to meet you i think she replied slowly. Rowena is upset he continued as if he didn't hear her. But then again with who you are being royalty it does not surprise me that you have ended up in my house at the same time as my heir he mused. She rolled her eyes. He eyed her so many undeveloped skills he muttered before floating off.

That was just weird She sighed. Tom shook his head in reply. So tom introduce me she demanded. This is Myrtle Lipton she is a muggleborn he answered with distaste. Hermione's eyes snapped to the girl who was alive and not sobbing her heart out in the second floor bathroom.

Hi Hermione smiled at her. You have already met Malfoy Black and Lestrange. This is Delius Carrow and Isla Brown he answered eyeing the group.

She nodded in reply. At the Gryffindor table is That fool Potter he muttered darkly. She winced apparently the Dark Lord just hated anyone called Potter maybe she should tell harry if she ever sees him again not that he would even remember anything she sighed.

The others you will meet around he shrugged and helped himself to some food. She nodded and helped herself as well. So where are you from Myrtle asked ignoring the glare that tom sent her.

Oh well i really work for the ministry and im doing a survey on muggleborns would you care to help Hermione deadpanned.

Your making fun of me myrtle huffed. Hermione rolled her eyes i transferred from Egypt she shrugged.

Myrtle nodded what did Salazar mean by Royalty Isla frowned. Nefertari was an Egyptian Queen she sighed dismissively before taking a drink.

The group nodded so where are you staying I mean in the uk surely your parents wont expect you to go back to Egypt for Christmas right Carrow frowned.

Actually my Parents are dead she shrugged and im staying at the Ravenclaw castle she answered slowly.

You Fifteen Tom muttered in awe. She nodded yep she grinned. How he frowned. Long story very complicated she shrugged as the food changed to desert.

She picked up a giant lollipop. So what about you guys she asked slowly. I live in Malfoy Manor is was built in the sixteenth century by my ancestor Lucius Malfoy he replied. She rolled her eyes and turned to Isla. I'm the normal one ignore them im all about fashion and i live in a town house in Grimmauld Place London she smiled happily. She nodded. I live in my family estate im taking over the business when i graduate Carrow grinned at her. She turned to black Lestrange and Tom. I'm a black Orion scoffed. I'm marrying his sister Lestrange offered. She turned to tom who shrugged i don't do this he replied. Hmm she answered sucking on her lollipop.

Is anyone else really tired myrtle asked slowly. Yeah i just spent seven hours on a train Isla answered rolling her eyes.

When Dippet finally let them go the group walked down the stairs yawning. Wow you guys seriously need some work done in here Hermione answered screwing her eyes so she could actually see the common room. Yeah but we cant change it Tom answered her.

You cant but i can Lippy she called. Yes mistress the house elf bowed. Lippy can you change the room she asked slowly. Of course miss any colour she asked slowly. Hmm she answered. Green and silver like my living room she decided. Lippy nodded and clicked her fingers.

Wow Isla muttered in awe at the room. It had went from dark and bleak to silver walls with the Slytherin crest on one wall. The furniture was black leather with chrome.

The carpet was a fluffy emerald green. Are those realm emeralds Malfoy spluttered gazing at the new chandelier that lit the room. Yes mister Malfoy Lippy answered.

Lippy my bedroom exactly the same as my bedroom at home she answered. Lippy nodded and popped off.

How Tom demanded. She stuck her wrist out heir remember she drawled as Malfoy's own arm flinched. She smirked at him. Hey you know that there are four heirs right she asked slowly. Huh tom frowned. Yeah me Hufflepuff and Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor and Malfoy she shrugged oops i got that wrong didn't i sorry Malfoy she shrugged and sat down.

Your the heir of Hufflepuff Lestrange laughed. Shut up he muttered.

Ok the other one Tom Scowled. Start looking for some one with the Slytherin crest on here wrist i got mine after my fifteenth birthday she mused. Same Malfoy nodded. That leaves half our year and the lower years tom muttered.

Why so interested any way Tom she frowned cocking her head. He shrugged in reply twirling his wand as lippy popped back in mistress your room is finished the elf bowed. Thank you lippy you may go she answered dismissing the tiny elf. Your thanking a house elf Black frowned. Its called manners you idiot Malfoy muttered. She smirked at him and stood up well im going to bed unless you lot want to see my room. Since were sharing then yes Isla answered. Boys she offered. Tom shrugged and followed them up the stairs.

The girls gasped at the room. Its blue Isla deadpanned. Live a little Isla besides green is the colour of envy tom answered walking inside. Impressive he murmured eyeing the room.

Your bed i take it he smirked eyeing the bed that took up most of the room. Of course Hermione smiled and jamp on it feels like a cloud. The rest snorted but sat down.

I want to die here Myrtle confessed. Parkinson is going to be pissed Isla commented from the pillows. Why Hermione frowned up at her. She is usually the one that makes the decisions on this stuff she replied shrugging.

Hermione shrugged would you rather have more green or this she asked amused. This the two girls grinned. Tom rolled his eyes and stood up as comfy as your bed is Hermione i would rather fall asleep on my own so goodnight he answered and left. Night tom she called back.

Myrtle grinned at her and sat on the other side so gossip what's going on there isla replied. Huh Hermione frowned. You and tom he never talks to anyone not really and five minutes after meeting you he is talking to us myrtle asked.

Hermione shrugged maybe i bring the best out in him she shrugged as Parkinson walked in. What the hell is this the woman screeched.

Celia meet Hermione Hermione Celia Parkinson Isla introduced them. She likes Tom myrtle whispered to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. Hermione clicked her fingers and was dressed in a silk night gown that dipped low at the front and came to mid thigh.

Your wearing that to bed Isla spluttered. What its not like im going to walk into the great hall in it she muttered.

They just stared at her. Wow guys live a little Isla i thought you were the fashion one she smirked and crawled under her covers.

But showing that much skin myrtle frowned. You look like a prostitute shouldn't you be turning tricks in knockturn ally Celia spat. Nope im good where i am beside Tom isn't bad looking is he she smirked at Celia who went red in anger. Stay away from tom he is mine Celia spat.

The three girls on the bed eyed each other cant do that Parkinson she drawled. Hey lake tomorrow Isla asked getting up. Sure Hermione smiled happily.

Myrtle nodded and walked over to her own bed. Night guys Parkinson she drawled and killed the light beside her bed.

Celia was seething how dare that bitch come and steal Tom from her.

The next few days went pretty normally what with the guys and Tom letting her into there social group.

By the time December came around Hermione was actually doubting her plan on killing the guy he had actually become a really close friend. So what's everyone doing over the break she asked sitting walking down the stairs to find the group lounging about the common room in there pyjamas.

Malfoy whistled as Black checked her out with a gaze that reminded her of his son's the first night she met him.

Guys she asked crossing her arms. I don't know actually i mean home will be boring this year Isla answered slowly. My family are nutcases Black put in. Malfoy shrugged mother will try and force me to play nice he mused. Tom stayed quiet and myrtle shrugged mum wants to go to the continent she shrugged.

Why don't you all come to mine she offered and sat down beside tom before crossing her legs.

You sure Isla asked wide eyed. Yeah has to be more fun that what ever you lot plan on doing. Us in a castle with out parents for two weeks.

Nice Lestrange and Black hi-fived. Tom stood up and walked off. Hermione frowned what was that about she asked slowly.

The others looked at each other its not our place to say Malfoy finally answered. She sighed and stood up before following him up to his room.

Tom she asked walking in. Hermione he reply lying back on his bed. What is wrong she demanded. He eyed her why should i tell you he hissed in Parseltongue. Your speaking in Parseltongue and because I'm your friend so get over it why wont you come to Christmas at mine she demanded.

I live in an muggle orphanage he replied slowly. She gasped. Tom I'm sorry she whispered hugging him. Greens a good colour on you he smirked into her neck.

Glad you like it she teased and curled up in his arms. Your bed is so uncomfy she moaned and clicked her fingers making it bigger and more comfortable.

There she grinned. He chuckled. So you will come wont you she asked softly sitting up on one arm.

He sighed if i must he replied. She smiled you have to she grinned and kissed his cheek come on she grinned and pulled him from his bed and dragged him back to the others.

Malfoy smirked at them drink he offered holding up a bottle of firewhiskey. Sure Hermione grinned and pushed tom on to the sofa and sat beside him curling her feet up under her.

Hermione are you allergic to wearing clothes that cover you Tom sighed.

I have it so im going to flaunt it now sh she grinned and accepted her drink. Riddle Malfoy asked. Sure he sighed and accepted his drink. So Hermione asked as they all sat in silence.

Have you ever Hermione asked them. Have i ever done what Black frowned.

No its a game you say some thing you have never done and if some one has they drink Hermione explained. Malfoy grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together.

Like i have never went skinny dipping in the Black Lake she smirked. What's skinny dipping Myrtle asked. Where you swim naked normally with another person she shrugged. The all shook there head. Jesus you lot she groaned. Tom say something you have never done she commanded.

Never have i he answered before a glint appeared in his eyes that sparked horror in Hermione it was Voldemorts eyes. Never have i been in love he smirked. Bastard Hermione muttered and downed her drink.

Isla and Black took a drink as well. Spill Hermione smirked at them. Isla blushed and glanced at Orion. Hermione grinned and winked at her. Black spill who Tom smirked placing his arm a long the back of the couch. Black glared im not saying a word he replied darkly.

Hermione shrugged ok Isla she grinned. Ok never have i had a crush on a teacher she smirked. Seriously im going to be drunk by the time i go to bed she muttered and downed her shot.

Who Myrtle spluttered. My third year defence against the dark arts professor she shrugged.

Do tell Lestrade laughed. He was the most amazing guy i ever knew had this ability to love even after everything that happened to him. He forgave his best friend for everything she shrugged.

I didn't love him i just liked him my first crush pity he was old enough to be my father and a complete recluse she sighed.

Dark and mysterious was he Myrtle grinned. Exactly Hermione giggled and curled into Tom more.

Tom smirked at her as she yawned. Ok Malfoy your shot she asked sleepily. Ok never have i studied dark magic he shrugged. Really she spluttered. He shrugged i haven't doesn't interest me in the slightest he answered. Tom shrugged and took a drink as did Black Lestrange Carrow and Hermione.

Hermione Isla spluttered. Never know when we might find the next dark lord Hermione answered slowly.

Tom didn't even flinch at the sound of his future name. She is right Black nodded grinning at Isla as she blushed deep red.

Hermione shook her head here she was laughing with Lord Blood Voldemort and his highest followers. Not to mention Sirius Black's parents and The Lucius Malfoy's father Draco's grandfather she shuddered.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. She smiled gratefully up at him as she cuddled into him more.

She was mental she was cuddling with Voldemort and he was rubbing his hand up and down her back

She sighed who knew Tom could be almost boyfriend material she mused before she let her eyes close.

The rest didn't even notice until her empty glass fell from her hands. Tom chuckled softly. The guys smirked at him as they filed out.

He laid out on the couch and acioo'd the cover from his bed before pulling it over them.

They woke up to Isla taking a photo. I'm posting this to Celia she smirked. Hermione groaned as tony snickered i do not see her fasanation with me he mused as Hermione untangled herself from him.

That's easy you you Hermione sighed and sat up. Were leaving today Myrtle grinned bounching down the stairs.

I know Tomy sighed. We mailed our parents last night they said ok Black shrugged.

Hermione looked at tom i never go there at christmas he shrugged. Well go pack she demanded and stood up.

Hey Hermione where did you get your necklace Isla asked. Its an heirloom apparently Nefertari got it from the God Ra she shrugged.

They eventually pulled into the hogwarts carriage so how are we getting there Carrow asked. Portkey Hermione shrugged and took of her shoe. What's a portkey Malfoy frowned. She groaned it allows you to transport from one place to another she answered.

That's what we have apperation for Lestrange muttered. You need a porkey to get to my place she answered and said the spell. We ready she asked ten minutes later after watching everyone grab there bags. They nodded ok just touch it and were off she grinned. They nodded and the minute the touched it they felt like a hook had caught them around there stomach and pulled hard. When they landed they were on the beach. Welcome home she smirked and picked up her bag before walking to the stair case. The rest eyed each other and followed in awe at the place. You live here tom spluttered. She nodded yep she grinned.

I he answered wide eyed. She grinned as she pushed the door open. Kippy Lippy she called. Yes mistress they both asked.

Please place my guests bags in rooms on my floor she asked sweetly. They nodded and with a click of there fingers both bags and elf's were gone.

Come on i will give you guys the tour she laughed happily. This is the living room she grinned and opened the double doors.

Dinning room she pointed at another set before walking up a miniaturised version of the marble stairs in the entrance hall. Library she pointed down a hall. Study she motioned. Rec Room she shrugged. And these are the bedrooms and this is the prefects bathroom she smirked and opened the door.

How did you know about the prefects bathroom Malfoy frowned. She rolled her eyes because i use it every now and a gain she sighed. That's my bedroom your are all in this hall she grinned.

You guys have seen the lake there is a field out back for Quiditch i suppose not that i play god i cant play she sighed. Me either tom smiled. She chuckled knowing that he would find a spell for that.

And there is the court yard you know she shrugged. You live in a smaller version of Hogwarts Isla answered. She grinned pretty much she answered happily.

I like it Myrtle grinned happily. That's good i like it two she answered happily. How can you afford all off this Carrow muttered in awe. She smirked my fortune is somewhere in the twenty billion area she shrugged and walked back down the stairs.

Twenty Billion they shouted following her all except Tom who had walked into his room. Yeah she shrugged and walked into her living room before sitting down. The sat down and stared at her. Look all i know is for the past few generations my family have been squibs ok and before that they couldn't even say nox with the amount of magic they had she sighed. Its inbreeding i tell you look at me my father was a raven claw a squib my mothers family were from a completely different country no ties at all to each others family and im walking about with enough power she shrugged.

They just stared at her in awe. Where did Tom go she frowned. His room i think Isla smiled. She nodded guys go have fun she admonished and bounced off back up the stairs.

Hey she grinned walking in. Twenty billion he frowned. Yeah look Tom my money i don't really care about it i don't she shrugged and sat down on his bed.

You could change the world with that money he muttered. Probably i might two one day she shrugged what's wrong she asked pulling him towards her. He shook his head before you came i never had friends your like a light in the darkness he confessed as she intertwined there fingers. I like the sound of that come on were going swimming she grinned.

Not in the lake he asked horrified. God no in the bathroom she laughed and pulled him out of his room and a long the corridor.

Just my idea guys she smiled and went behind a screen to change she looked down at the black bikini and shrugged before stepping out.

She rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers so the girls were in bikinis and the boys in trunks.

Hermione Isla shrieked trying to cover herself up. Get in you idiot Hermione snickered and pushed the girl in. She grinned and top and took his hand before the jumped in as well. Hey Carrow smirked and pushed the other three in before following in a dive.

Hermione Isla groaned pushing back her hair. What Hermione grinned as Toms arm snaked around her waist.

Remind me to never show you guys my privet bathroom she smirked and swam to the edge. Lippy she called. Yes mistress the elf asked. Bring a bottle of scotch for the guys and a Picher of margaritas for us girls she asked. Of course mistress the elf answered.

What is scotch Malfoy frowned. Its like firewhiskey she shrugged and led them behind the waterfall. Wow Lestrange muttered in awe. She grinned and sat down at the little bar.

Well boys and girls here is to an amazing Christmas and New year she offered her glass out. They all clinked it before taking a sip. Nice myrtle smiled happily. Indeed Malfoy drawled.

She grinned and lay her head on toms shoulder. So what does everyone want for dinner she asked taking a drink. Pheasant Malfoy smiled happily. And here i was thinking about just ordering a dominos Hermione sighed.

A what Isla frowned. Pizza she dismissed. Ok how about this we just raid the kitchens later she offered. They nodded happily. Good now im going back into the water who is joining me she grinned. Tom chuckled but followed her the rest stayed where they were.

Think those two Carrow asked. Isla snorted please you can bet on it at least before graduation they will be going out she answered.

Care to make a bet on that Black asked sinfully in her ear. Ok she answered slowly. He grinned his eyes twinkling happily. Five hundred galleons by the end of the break he offered. By summer myrtle answered defiantly. Valentines Malfoy shrugged.

Nope im going to say by Easter Isla announced. They looked at Lestrade. During the summer after school ends but before we go back he replied slowly watching the two.

They nodded and clinked there glasses. So should we join them or go back to exploring Isla asked eyeing the pair laughing at the other end of the large bath tub. Lets go Lestrade grinned. They rolled there eyes but followed.

So anything knew family wise guys Isla asked slowly as they walked about.

Father is trying to marry me off to Parkinson Malfoy shuddered.

At least you have it alright Carrow muttered. I have to marry my cousin he cringed.

Don't look at me guys im marrying Wallbraga he muttered darkly. Hey cheer up some one might off her first Orion snickered.

I would pay some one to do it seriously how did riddle get so damn lucky i would kill to have some one like that he asked.

He was the first person she met myrtle pointed out. Hm true Carrow answered but still damn riddle wants to smart up and see what exactly is in front of him because i hear that potter was going to ask her out he confided.

Potter please she has much better taste Malfoy sneered.

They eventually joined back up in the kitchen Tom and Hermione eating chocolate. Hey you know that you have a potions lab in the dungeons right Malfoy asked sitting down and grabbing a spoon.

Nope anything interesting she asked. Not really they shrugged. She grinned and licked her spoon damn she muttered.

So what's the plan for tomorrow then Black frowned. Its cristmas eve so decorating last minute shopping you know the usual she shrugged. They nodded all yawning. Come on lets go to bed she sighed. They nodded and followed her back up the stairs.

Night guys she called warmly before disappearing behind the two huge doors.

Night they shouted back before disappearing into there own rooms.

Tom yawned but couldn't sleep he decided to go see if his host was still awake. He smiled out of his room and into hers silently. Hey she smiled from her place in bed reading a book. He he answered. You coming she teased living the sheets. He rolled his eyes but slipped in beside her. What are you reading she asked. Genealogy she shrugged. Can i he asked. Sure she smiled and handed it to him.

Its my birthday tomorrow he commented. She turned to him wide eyed. Yeah he answered Fifteen he answered. She winced in reply. He frowned at her but let it drop. Think Black and Brown will ever get together he asked.

Yeah if we give them the right incentive she grinned evilly. He chuckled do i want to know he asked.

She smirked probably not she sighed and took the book from him come on lets get some sleep she smiled. He nodded and whispered a nox as they curled up into each other. Night tom happy birthday she whispered kissing his cheek. Night Hermione thanks he answered. She smiled happily and curled up into him.

The next morning he woke up and rubbed his eyes to find the small pile of presents at the bottom of her bed. Did we sleep threw a day he frowned. No there for you happy birthday she grinned and sat up. He frowned but picked up the first package and opened it.

Inside was a box of chocolate frogs. Thank you he frowned. There from the guys yours isn't here yet she winked and climbed out of bed. He swallowed at the sight of her in just lace underwear.

She raised an eye brow what never seen anyone with out clothes on before she asked. He shhok his head.

Really she frowned. Nope he answered. Have you done anything with a girl she asked slowly. No he frowned. She smiled and walked over to the bed before sitting in front of him.

Well im going to kiss you ok because your first kiss should be from some one who loves you she smiled. You what he spluttered. She rolled her eyes. Tom were friends there is more to love than the romantic sense she huffed. Oh he answered. She smiled now sh she smiled and kissed him softly.

He let his mouth open slightly as he wrapped her arms around his neck. She slipped her tongue in and began to caress his in an almost teasing way.

Not sure what to do with his hands he placed them on her hips. She smiled softly as his tongue began to dance with hers.

She pulled back to breath before she kissed him again. Relax she hissed in Parseltongue. He pulled back you speak he frowned. She nodded yeah she answered slowly that doesn't freak you out right she asked. No i just never met anyone else who could he answered. Well i can she smiled and let her head rest against his.

So do you kiss all your friends like that or am I just special. She laughed and kissed him again he fell back onto the pillows his gifts forgotten about as she straddled his lap.

Wow he muttered. She grinned happy birthday tom she smiled and pecked his lips once more before climbing off him and walking into her bathroom.

He just sat there in shock his best friend in the whole world had just kissed him and he actually liked it.

He shook his head and climbed out of bed before going to his own room he had to get changed before breakfast.

They spent the rest of the day putting up the tree and Malfoy and black enchanting the mistletoe to follow random people. They only stopped when they were the ones stuck under it.

But the did have fun watching Lestrange and Carrow kiss. What surrprised them all was Myrtle and Carrow Hermione was pretty sure she had seen tongue in there.

Isla and Black were cute under the mistle toe tom and Hermione smirked at each other both hiding there wands looking completely innocent of any wrong doing.

Christmas was a lavish affair including the five course meal and the mountin of presents under the tree Hermione really had went all out to make sure her guests were happy.

By the time the term started they didn't even get on the train they just portkeyed into the forbidden forest and headed to there common room to drop there stuff off before heading up to the great hall.

Tom how was your break Celia purred as he sat down. Inlighting he replied.

So want you birthday Hermione teased. Since it is over two weeks late then yes he huffed. She grinned as she let the snake unwrap its self from her arm and slither towards him.

I noticed you didn't have a familiar she shrugged.

Thank you he answered in shock. So what are you calling her Malfoy asked grinning. Nagini he murmured. Hermione swallowed thickly.

Problem tom frowned. No not at all she dismissed eyeing the snake.

That thing surely cant be allowed Celia spluttered. Why i think its very fitting that my heir would have a snake as his familiar Salazar retorted. Tom just gapped as Hermione shifted slightly not good not good was her new mantra running around in his head.

Me tom asked wide eyed. Nefertari never told you Salazar asked amused.

I didn't know for sure Slytherin she spat. Interesting very interesting he mused eyeing them both.

Rowena wishes to see you Nefertari he smirked and floated off. You knew tom frowned. Not for sure not really when your birthday came around i began to suspect then she admitted.

He nodded as he let Nagini wrap its self around his arm. Tom im sorry i swear if i had proof i would have told you she whispered. He nodded lets not talk of this just now he asked. She nodded.

The rest of the group were wary Tom was pissed they could all tell and Hermione was about to become the person it was aimed at all of it they shuddered hoping he wouldn't kill her for this they actually liked her and not because of her standing or her money or her castle but because of her.

The whole house practically deserted the common room when they walked in tom glaring at the last few who were to slow to leave and Hermione sighing.

Hermione cast a silencing spell on the room before turning to him. Why didn't you tell me he demanded. I didn't know she hissed. Lie he spat. She sighed ok i knew i have known the whole fucking time tom what does it matter so what if your the heir of Slytherin does that make you a better person no she answered.

Hermione my whole life i have been some one who has had no idea who he was he growled.

I'm sorry she whispered. He glared sorry isn't good enough he yelled advancing on her. Her back hit a wall and she swallowed as she looked up at him. This was Voldemort not tom she was dealing with.

He slammed his mouth down onto hers. She gasped letting his tongue slip in as it furiously dominated her mouth. He pulled back and gasped. What are you doing to me he growled. Nothing she spat. He picked her up and placed her on the nearest waist night table. Tom she moaned as he bit into her neck.

She ripped his shirt off him as he moved his head to kiss her just harshly.

She let her nails scratch down his chiselled chest. She gasped as his hand slid up her thigh and ripped off her knickers. She arched as he roughly shoved two fingers inside of her. She reached down and unbuttoned his trousers and shoved them down his hips. He tore his hand away before he pulled her legs apart. Tom she whispered looking up at him. Shut up he hissed darkly as he thrust into her.

She wrapped her arms around him as he fucked her past breaking point. By the time he let her come she was a sobbing wreck.

He pulled back looking disgusted with himself. Tom she frowned up at him. I'm sorry he whispered looking heart broken.

Why she frowned and slid off the table gingerly. Hermione he whispered sounding so remorseful her heart broke for him. Tom look at me she asked. He shook his head. Tom she demanded grabbing his chin in her hand. Look at me she hissed. He swallowed and allowed his eyes to meet hers.

How can you look at me he asked softly. I wasn't saying no tom she muttered. Look we fucked get over it i don't hate you i actually enjoyed my self who knew she grinned. He chuckled bitterly.

She leaned up and kissed him softly. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

So does this make you my boyfriend she teased. He chuckled i guess it does he smirked. Good because i really want to do that again she smirked and led him over to the couch and waved her hand cleaning room. She lay down on the couch and pulled him with her before summoning her duvet.

The guys have a bet on this he mused softly kissing her shoulder. She smiled i know what do you think we should do she asked turning to face him.

Lets give them a taste of there own medicine he smirked tracing patterns on her bare leg. Hmm round two she grinned. He chuckled and kissed her hardly not as harsh as before but harsh enough. She pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. He smirked up at her as he shifted so he was half sitting up. She slowly impaled herself on him as she leaned down to kiss him.

He gripped her hips as she moved on top of him. He moaned into her mouth as she sped up. He lifted her just slightly before he began to slam into her capturing her moans and screams.

She tensed above him as his trust began to get sloppy. Tom she moaned digging her perfectly manicured nails into his vest as she arched above him.

She looked exactly like a cross between a jaguar and a goddess.

She collapsed on top of him as he thrust two more times. She sat up and bushed her hair out of her face.

Wow she muttered in awe. He just smirked smugly as she rolled off him. She rolled her eyes sleep she asked tiredly. He nodded yawning into her hair as they fixed their clothes before they went back to cuddling.

Aw you guys made up Myrtle grinned at them. Fuck of myrtle Hermione groaned from her place ontom chest. Hermione wake up we have class he answered amused. Spoil sport she huffed before kissing him. Later he promised darkly. She grinned and bouced off up to her room.

So are you two Orion grinned. Tom raised an eyebrow in reply. Zabini and Potter are going to be out for blood Malfoy chuckled. There loss tom shrugged and stood up and stretched.

Lestrange snickered at the scratch marks on his back and chest. Problem he drawled. Nope the grinned as Nagini slid up her masters arm.

By the end of the day it was all over the school Nefertari had managed to capture Tom Riddle.

She eventually found Rowena in the library of all places. Rowena she asked slowly. Child of mine Rowena smiled happily. Hermione blushed. I do apologise for Salazar if he has caused you any trouble Slytherin's are notoriously bad for not following orders have to be smug about everything Rowena sighed.

Hermione just nodded. Now i am guessing you are wondering why you are here the ghost smiled. Yeah Hermione stammered.

There is a prophecy a very old one.

_The raven and the snake will become one under a full moon as there magic becomes one. _

_There children will rule the wizarding world and there will be peace throughout the world. _

_The raven will die before the snake and the snake will go mad with power. _

Hermione's eyes went wide in reply. Relax child that prophecy has come and passed the next part concerns you child Rowena warned.

_Their heirs will reunite once again under a full moon and the raven will destroy what the snake is to become with her love. _

Hermione swallowed in shock. I do believe child that you know exactly what he is to become Rowena asked softly. Hermione nodded in reply head bowed.

Only your love can save him and everyone else it wont be easy child love never is take me and Salazar she chuckled softly. Hermione just gapped at her.

We find love in the strangest of places Rowena mused before vanishing. Hermione shook her head that was two Luna for her.

Hermione shook her head and vowed to get threw this. By graduation Myrtle hadn't died the chamber hadn't been opened and Tom hadn't killed his muggle father or his grandfather and uncle Hermione felt quite proud of herself.

Lestrange was muttering about running to the moon rather than marry that vile woman Wallbraga Black. Hermione actually felt sorry for him she had seen her portrait in Grimmauld place.

The group had all but moved into the castle. Carrow and Myrtle were eloping his parents were pissed but the group were happy for them there were young and in love.

Isla and Orion were already married had been for a month they were still in school when they got married but Hermione supposed it was better to avoid a scandal than allow it to happen.

And well her and Tom that's where things got interesting he had moved in with her the summer after they started going out and she honestly wouldn't change it. She wondered now if harry would be happy if her new friends kids would actually not turn out to be deatheaters.

Hermione new she couldn't have kids she knew that from when the best healers in the world had told her after Bellatrix had tortured her intensly for hours.

Yet it was a shock to the system when six months after marrying Tom at Hogwart's after all it was there first real home both appart and together the healer had informed her she was carrying a child. I thought you said he asked wide eyed.

I thought so two the healers they she answered wide eyed. He ordered the tests done again to make sure.

Tom what if the baby she began. He silenced her with a kiss don't think that he warned. She nodded slowly letting her hand trace her flat stomach.

They didn't tell the guys until they had no other choice. Myrtle had squealed and hugged her. Isla smiled feeding her own son Sirius who was badly three months old himself. Can i she asked looking at Sirius. Take all the time you need practice Orion snickered as Isla gratefully handed over the sobbing child. Hermione smiled.

Your going to grow up to be a great man Sirius i promise you that she murmured softly into his hair. The baby just eyed her.

Your going to grow up and have lots of friends and i wont be upset at all if your put in Gryffindor and i will make sure mummy and daddy aren't to hard on you she smiled rubbing his back as she paced.

Your going to have so many adventers at hogwarts i can tell she smiled at the now sleeping baby.

You are amazing Isla sighed blisfully. Don't know about the Gryffindor thing Orion muttered darkly. Black he is your son love him for who he is even if he takes after Malfoy and is a Hufflepuff she smiled and placed Sirius into the bassinet.

I draw the line at that Orion shuddered. Hermione smirked and sat down so Malfoy when are you settling down she teased. He grinned Celia just accepting my proposal he answered smugly.

And hear i thought we had gotten rid of her Isla sighed eyeing her sleeping son.

That woman wouldn't know feeling if it slapped her in the face Carrow muttered. Yes well im only marrimying her because i have to some business deal between our fathers.

Hermione just shook her head in reply yawning slightly.

Come on bed time he smiled. She smirked and led him off he chuckled and waved to the rest of there house mates before following his pregnant wife up the stairs.

When Hermione gave birth she did so at home surrounded by her family. A perfectly healthy little girl the healer beamed.

Nefari Riddle she smiled softly. I like it Isla beamed happily. Tom me son your daughter quiet a power couple Orion grinned. No Hermione growled let the children decided them selves besides we had this conversation before remember she warned as the healer cleaned her up before giving her some pain killers. No sex for at least two months she warned both Hermione and tom. Thank you Hermione smiled gratefully at the healer. Who nodded and left.

No sex for two months tom muttered in horror. Suck it up or your on changing duty Hermione warned. As Sirius was placed beside Nefari.

They do look cute together she smiled at the two babies.

A year later Lucius was with the group he was a difficult child being spoilt the way he was but what other choice did his father have his mother had vanished of the face of the earth. Not that anyone was complaining. But like Sirius and Nefari Lucius was an angel in Hermione's presence.

By the time the children Nefari and Sirius went to school Hermione was the charms teacher and Tom was defence his dream job she chuckled when he had told her as she fed there six year old son Castro his dinner.

Later that night she showed her happiness for him in away he was totally on board with.

Isla raised an eyebrow when her son was sorted into Gryffindor Orion glared at her for weeks afterwards but finally accepted it. Tom was even worse that his little girl was in the lions den instead of the snake pit.

Hermione just chuckled softly in reply. Of course by the time that Sirius and Nefari had settled down with a child of there own as had Lucius Hermione smiled as she watched her Godson hold his godson her best friend in the whole world she wondered if she should tell tom who she really was show him the memory's that she had of him before she changed there lives she decided she should before he met a know it all Hermione Granger who was best friends with Harry Potter.

She did eventually she had left the pensive on the bed filled with memory's and a note telling him to watch and that she would be in the study when he was finished.

She knew she had to tomorrow was the first day of Hogwarts for Harry Hermione and TJ her grandson.

She waited patiently until he stumbled in Hermione he gasped sitting down on the worn couch. Yes dear she asked slowly. Thank you he whispered. She smiled and sat beside him at the beginning I didn't do it for you Tom i did it for that little boy who starts school tomorrow he was my best friend in the world but then i got to know you and i changed i said i wouldn't you seen how bad i was but if i had to do it again i would in a heat beat she smiled. He nodded and let his head fall on her shoulder as he sobbed for the man he could have become that monster who had killed everyone in this family slowly.

When Harry was fifteen he walked over to the grandmother of the group and hugged her tightly. what is that for harry she smiled. He grinned up at her his eyes twinkling for saving us all he whispered eyeing the room. She winked your very welcome dear she grinned and sent him off. She chuckled to herself wondering where he had gotten that knowledge as far as she knew only her and tom knew and she doubted he would have told they boy.

Harrys friends did the exact same Draco Lucius Boy shook her hand you did it he grinned and walked off before kissing Ginny. Something's don't change tom smirked at her. She eyed him and shrugged let them be happy she admonished.

Ginny winked at her. Blaise suluted her. And Pansy loudly declared that she was her favourite person ever.

Her younger self as well as Ron just looked completely confused at there friends as did the rest of the adults.

Hermione knew she had done the right thing even after all these years she was happy she never did get around to changing the world but Nefari seemed to be doing a good job of running it Hermione supposed. When she went to bed that night she reched behind her neck and unclasped the eye of Ra. Its time for you isn't it Tom asked. Yes she smiled softly. He nodded i will miss you he whispered as they climbed in to bed.

I love you Tom Marvelo Riddle she whispered before her eyes shut for the final time.

He kissed her fore head and followed her into the deep darkness of death with a carefully aimed killing curse he refused to live with out his wife he was affraid to turn into that monster that she had seen before she saved him.

They were burried under her favourite yew tree at Hogwarts where the were married were they studied together where they played with there children.

This time Harry Blaise Luna Pansy Draco Neville Ginny poured there hearts out they were a sobbing mess. Nafari could not understand what was going on at all until the seven sat her down and told her everything they knew. She ended up going to her father in law for what happened when she went to school in the forties. He told her exactly what had happened and her heart broke for her parents once again.

Sirius could not under stand a word his wife was babbling about hermion time travel and some bloke called Voldemort.

As Nafari grew old and grey she put pen to paper and wrote the autobiography of her mother of what she did how her mother saved the world.

She didn't live to see it become the biggest selling book of the century the minute she finished righting she took of the eye of ra and handed it to her daughter Hera before she two followed her parents and husband into death.

Most people took the book as a romance but very few put the pieces together and saw it for what it really was the story of how one woman's loved saved the world.


End file.
